1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shooting system which shoots on a mounted silver-salt photosensitized material and which shoots by means of a self-contained solid image pickup element, and to a silver-salt camera which shoots on a silver-salt photosensitized material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to a conventional silver-salt camera which shoots a photograph on a silver-salt photosensitized material like a roll-shaped photo film or an instant camera film, an electronic camera which forms an image of a subject on a solid image pickup element to obtain electronic image data, thereby shooting a photograph has become widespread in recent years.
The silver-salt camera has a merit that the camera can shoot a photograph having excellent image quality as compared with the electronic camera, and the electronic camera has a merit that the shot image can be edited, that is impossible for the silver-salt camera.
Therefore, it is conceived to bring both the electronic camera and the silver-salt cameral in order to satisfy various shooting requirements, but there is problem that it is troublesome to carry these two cameras.
Thereupon, a compound camera in which these cameras are combined as one unit has been conceived (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-338047 and No. 2000-89345).
However, if the compound camera is used, even when only the electronic camera is to be used, the entire compound camera including the unnecessary silver-salt camera function must be carried, and when only the silver-salt camera is to be used, the entire compound camera including the unnecessary electronic camera function must be carried, and there is a problem that it is troublesome.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-45351 discloses an apparatus having a shooting section which is inserted into a camera body instead of a photo film. In this case, however, if the photo film is once mounted, photographs can be taken only on the photo film until shooting onto the photo film is completed, and if the shooting section is inserted instead of the photo film, the camera functions only as an electronic camera, and it is not possible to select appropriate camera or use the both functions at the same time.